Marriage and a Child!
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Everyone has the right to marriage and to adopt a child! One-Shot!


**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

A 20 year old Yugi Mutou sat at the Kaiba Mansion with his childhood friend Anzu and his best friend Joey. The three were in the living room going over wedding plans. Yugi was finally getting married to his boyfriend after four years of dating. He wanted a huge wedding with all his friends and family. As Anzu went on talking to Yugi about his outfit; Atemu Akana Yugi's soon-to-be husband walked in through the door with his cousin Seto Kaiba.

Atemu and Seto were the world's top duelist. It was amazing that a guy like Atemu would want to marry a not-famous Yugi Mutou. It was wild how they met at one of Seto's parties, which Joey invited Yugi to, and fell in love so fast. Atemu was home-schooled, while Yugi went to normal High school. The two were so different, yet so perfect for one another.

Yugi stood up and went over to him. "So how did things go?" He started to fix Atemu's shirt collar. "Did you get your tux?"

Seto laughed, before going over to his boyfriend Joey. "This guy couldn't even fit in a tux. All the tux he tried on were way to big."

Yugi looked up worried.

Atemu put his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Don't worry, next Saturday I will have my tux." He gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Nothing will mess up our special day."

* * *

Atemu growled as he looked out the limo window. Lots of people were outside the church holding up signs protesting the marriage. There wasn't a law yet saying they couldn't get married! So what if they were both men, they deserved happiness. Seto patted him on the shoulder. "It will be ok. You just focus on marrying Yugi."

Atemu nodded as he opened the door to the limo and stepped out. He couldn't wait to see Yugi, it was a shame that Yugi was already in the church getting ready. Yugi had wanted to stay at the Kaiba Mansion Friday night while Atemu went home. Something about not wanting to let Atemu see his outfit. He chuckled before heading up the stairs, ignoring the cameras going off and the questions being asked.

Seto sat in the limo for a few minutes thinking to himself. He didn't understand how this many people found out about the wedding. Seto had promised Yugi a nice wedding and he was going to give him one. Getting out of the limo Seto headed up the stairs after his cousin.

* * *

Yugi sat in his dressing room looking out the window. He had watched Atemu enter the church with a smile. Anzu was next to him in her pink dress brushing his spiky hair. He had on white tux with a black shirt and white tie. Joey walked in a few minutes later with a frown. "Those people out there are crazy. Be lucky Atemu is in one piece."

Yugi looked down at his hands, while Anzu glared at Joey.

Joey just shrugged and left again.

Anzu hugged Yugi from behind. "Don't worry. This is yours and Atemu's special day. Those people out there are just stupid. They don't understand how love works in some people."

Yugi gave her a smile and hugged back. "Just promise me nothing bad will happen."

Anzu promised him.

* * *

Anzu and Seto were right. Nothing bad happen through the hold wedding or the after party at the Kaiba Mansion. After the wedding Atemu and Yugi went out the back door of the church to avoid the riot in the front. A limo picked them up and took them to the Mansion. Now everyone was eating and dancing, just having a great time. Atemu danced with Yugi's mother, while Yugi danced with Atemu's mother. It was weird because the bride most of the time dance with the groom's father, but with Yugi being a boy it was just a little uncomfortable.

Yugi and Atemu even got a spotlight dance. The evening was perfect. Love showed clearly in their eyes and their marriage was sure to last a lifetime.

Atemu put his forehead to Yugi's. "So how are you feeling?"

Yugi smiled. "Great." He rubbed his nose with Atemu's. "So what have you got planned for me now Mr. Atemu Yami Akana?"

Atemu smirked. "Well Yugi Hikari Mutou-Akana I was thinking of taking you to my beach house for our honeymoon. That way no one will bug us and I can have you all to my self."

Yugi blushed. "I'd like that."

But this isn't the end for the two...

* * *

5 years later a 25 year old Yugi Mutou-Akana sat in his own mansion watching the news. His lover was on it for something they both wanted.

_"There are no laws against two men adopting a child. Me and my husband are very capable of taking care of a child. All the time single parents raise children. Half the time those single parents are men. The only reason we are being denied a child, is because we are gay."_

A few tears fell from Yugi's eyes. It wasn't but a couple a days ago, he went up to Atemu asking if they could adopt a child. Atemu was happy with the idea and they went to the best adoption center in Domino. They were let into the playground area where all the children play and Yugi meet a sweet 7 year old boy. He had short black and red hair and purple eyes. They talked to the little one for a while and he even wanted to go home with them. After filling out all the right paper work, the owner of the center said she would do the rest and call them back the next day. With a smile Yugi and Atemu left the center, once they got the phone call they would be allowed to pick up their new son. The bad thing was Yugi and Atemu never did get the phone call. Atemu went back to the center and the owner said she went over the papers and found them not fit to take care of a child.

The owner told Atemu right to his face that when she saw them come in she thought they were two separate parents coming to adopt two different child. Atemu was beyond angry. They were being denied the right to a child because Atemu and Yugi were married to each other. When Atemu went home to tell Yugi, Yugi was beyond upset.

Atemu told him they would fight this and Yugi would get a child like he wanted. Now Atemu was on the news because he was suing the adoption center.

Yugi turned off the TV once the news went to commercial and stood up. It was hard to watch, so he decided he would go see how Joey was.

* * *

After a year of fighting, Atemu was happy to have won the battle. Sense there was no law that him and Yugi couldn't adopt a child, they were given the right to. Now Atemu was driving home with his now 8 year old son. Yugi was sure in for a surprise.

* * *

Yugi was moving around the kitchen getting lunch ready for Atemu and their guest. Atemu had called him a few minutes ago saying to get another plate ready for lunch, because he was bringing a friend home. He wasn't sure who Atemu was bringing, but he put three plates on the table. The maids were standing back and watching him. Most of the time they put the meals together, but Yugi told them they could have the day off. Yugi smiled at them. "Girls you can go."

One of the girls with bright orange hair spoke up. "But sir there must be something we can do."

Yugi stopped to look at them with a plate full of sandwichs. "How about you go around the house and see if there is anything that needs cleaning."

The girls nodded and left.

* * *

Yugi sat at the table sipping at his dr. prepper. Where was that husband of his?

The door opened and closed at that moment. Yugi waited a few minutes and then came in Atemu. His eyes widen at the site he saw. Next to Atemu was the little boy he wanted to adopt over a year ago. Yugi slowly stood up and headed over to them. Atemu gave the little one a small push, before the boy ran over to Yugi and hugged him. Yugi hugged back with all his might. He looked up at Atemu with tears in his eyes. "How?"

Atemu just smiled. "I won the battle. Now you have the child you always wanted."

Yugi stood up with the little one holding his hand. "Thank you." He gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Atemu held up his index finger. "One moment." He left and in two minutes he came back with some in his arms.

Yugi laughed. In Atemu's arms was a German Sherpard puppy. "Where did you get him?"

Atemu smiled while passing the puppy to Yugi. "It's a her and I thought it would be a good play mate for Suki."

Yugi looked down at his son. "How about you name her."

Suki smiled. "Thanks mommy."

So over lunch all three talked over names for the dog and what to do for the rest of the day.

_Everyone should have the right to marriage and to adopt a child._

* * *

Sakura: This little one-shot was for Gay and Lesbian pride month. Sherabo asked me if I could do a one-shot and I rose to the challenge. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Yami: Suki means Love in Japanese

Yugi: Just in case you didn't know...

Yumi: Review!


End file.
